La foire aux OS, en mode Desperate
by Tartaupoil
Summary: Quelques OS sur Desperate Housewives, écrits dans le cadre des nuits du FoF
1. Nuit 11, thème 1 : Le rendez vous

**Donc voilà, un premier OS sur Desperate écrit pour la 11ème nuit du FoF, sur un premier thème... surprise ! **

**Le FoF, aussi connu sous le doux nom de forum francophone, est un lieu convivial où l'on peut papoter tranquillement et participer à des jeux d'écriture. Le lien vers le forum est dans mon profil.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Tom Scavo marchait. Un peu plus vite qu'à l'ordinaire peut-être. La respiration un peu plus saccadée qu'à l'ordinaire aussi. Il marchait le long de Wisteria Lane et plus il pensait à l'endroit où il allait, plus son front se faisait humide et ses mains moites. Il priait intérieurement pour que sa femme ne sortît pas sur le perron de sa maison d'où elle pouvait encore le voir… Carols avait dit dix heures. Il était dix heures moins cinq. Tom pressa le pas. Il passa devant la maison de Gabrielle aux rideaux de laquelle une tête féminine apparut. Gaby espionnait toujours ses voisins, fait connu. La plupart du temps ses commérages animaient les journées de Tom mais cette fois, il devait passer inaperçu. Il lui adressa un signe de la main accompagné d'un sourire crispé, mais Gabrielle n'était pas dupe. Elle lui répondit d'un froncement de sourcils sceptique.<p>

Cette scène qui n'avait duré qu'une demi-seconde affola Tom qui eut aussitôt l'impression qu'elle savait tout de cette escapade matinale, mais en réalité Gaby s'inquiétait car depuis quelques jours Carlos partait à dix heures moins dix de la maison tous les matins, ne revenant que vingt minutes plus tard, enchaînant les excuses bancales. D'ailleurs, il était parti encore une fois ce matin-là. Que pouvait-il bien cacher ? Qu'est-ce que Tom Scavo avait à faire là-dedans ? Elle avait d'abord cru qu'une femme était la cause de ces (trop courtes ?) escapades mais Carlos n'aurait pas confié son meilleur ami à ses… hum… hypothétiques ébats.

Une fois qu'il fut hors de la vue de Gabrielle, Tom accéléra encore. Il était dix heures moins deux. Carlos devait l'attendre. Après tout, l'homme l'avait renseigné sur l'heure et le lieu à laquelle et duquel on pouvait voir le… heu… spectacle. Une occasion en or, selon Carlos. C'est alors que le drame se produisit. En face de lui, sur le même trottoir, arrivait Karen McCluskey. Tom essaya de l'esquiver mais elle l'avait déjà vu et, avec une expression menaçante, s'avançait vers lui d'un air réprobateur. Quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle lui empoigna le bras si fermement que les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Tom. Ce n'était bien sûr pas totalement dû au fait que la petite vieille était encore vigoureuse pour son âge, mais aussi au stress et à la peur d'être pris comme un gamin qui devaient ressortir d'une façon ou d'une autre. Les sueurs froides de Tom se transformèrent en une nausée incontrôlable lorsque Karen dit :

- Eh bien, on est encore dominé par ses hormones à ce que je vois ! Promis, je dirai rien.

Elle ponctua ses paroles d'un clin d'œil et s'en alla comme si de rien n'était. Tom resta quelques secondes paralysé, puis eut un petit rire nerveux et se précipita pour vomir dans le buisson le plus proche. Bree allait avoir un peu plus de jardinage qu'à l'ordinaire… Dix heures une. Enfin, Tom vit la délivrance. La maison de Susan Delfino. Derrière le muret qui encerclait ce que Susan essayait de cultiver comme un potager, Carlos se cachait. Il fit signe à Tom dès qu'il l'aperçut et ce dernier se précipita vers son ami, plié en deux afin qu'on ne le visse pas depuis la fenêtre. Il s'accroupit dans la terre à côté de Carlos et chuchota :

- Désolé, la vieille McCluskey m'a retardé. J'ai manqué quelque chose ?

- Non. Elle n'est pas encore arrivée.

Après une trentaine de secondes, ce que Carlos aimait à nommer le « spectacle » débuta. Robin Gallagher fit son entrée dans la salle de bain et ôta sa chemise de nuit, inconsciente des regards lubriques de ses deux voisins qui l'épiaient depuis la large fenêtre de la salle de bain. Mais ce que ni Robin, ni Carlos et Tom ne savaient, c'est qu'au même moment une bande d'adolescents regardait par la fenêtre de la maison voisine ce même spectacle, ainsi que tous les représentants de la gente masculine de toutes les maisons alentour.

* * *

><p><strong>Fini ! Le thème était... <span>cochon<span> ! Que j'ai (un tout petit peu) changé en cochons ^^**


	2. Nuit 11, thème 2 : Un cadeau décevant

**Le deuxième thème de la Nuit ne m'a pas du tout mais alors du tout inspirée, du coup j'ai fait un drabble ^^ Enjoy quand même.**

* * *

><p>Lynette tenait entre ses mains le cadeau que venait de lui offrir son fils Parker pour la fête des mères. Cadeau qu'à peine déballé, elle tenait déjà en horreur. Sûrement encore une idée de son mari, pensa-t-elle amèrement. Tom n'était absolument pas doué pour faire les cadeaux. Lors de leur dixième anniversaire de mariage, il lui avait offert des pâtes en forme de pénis, « parce qu'il trouvait ça marrant ». Face à cette monstruosité, Lynette n'avait rien pu dire tellement elle avait été choquée. Et elle portait le symbole de l'amour suprême que lui portait son fils : un fer à repasser.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Et le thème était... <span>fer<span> ! Avec lequel j'ai repassé :)**


End file.
